The Order Of The Phoenix
by HpDgdark
Summary: At the end of his first year he decided to train. At the end of his second he asked for help. Now at the end of his Fifth his training is complete. Now all he has to do is kill a Dark Lord. Lead an Order of Light against evil. And try not to fall in love with The Ice Queen.


A lone boy stood in a room that could become what ever he desired. Well not everything. Right now he just wanted his Godfather back. You see this boy is Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived Chosen One or Golden Boy to the outside world. For himself, his dead godfather, and his mentor he was Harry Potter, most magically gifted student in fifty years. Though his grades didnt show it. 'However' He thought amusedly 'Thats by design'. He had to hide his prowess lest the sheep become aware of the wolf in their flock. Many would ask about the Shepard but the shepard was the one who helped disguise the wolf. Ever since the end of his first year hed been training. At the end of his second, after finding out he had slytherin blood, he realized how outclasse he still was. So he went to his headmaster. it was long hard training but he never regretted it. Forgetting current troubles he thought back to that day...

 **"Ah Harry what can i do for you?" Ablus Dumbledore said peering over his half moon glasses.**

 **"Sir" Started a determined Harry Potter "For the last year ive been trying train myself, ive ammased the knowlege require for up to forth year. But down in the chamber after the Basilisk stood down and i dueled tom i realized im still heavily outclassed. This becoming a trend. One day Tom will be sucessful in his quest to return to power and i need to be ready. So ive come to ask you to train me when you have the time." He finished. Dumbledore examined the youth carefully. Taking in qualities he saw. He had come a long way since his first year. Then he was just rusted iron. Now he was a slightly shaped sword with the Potential to become a more finely crafted Sword the Legendary Excaliber, which incidently rested on the wall behind him under a new name.**

 **"Harry ive been watching you. and i must say im impressed. If i agree there will be conditions. One: Tell no one until i say or i die. Two: Swear against Dark Magic. Three: Never Never Back Down. Not from politicians. Not from your beliefs. And more importantly from me if we ever disagree. Are we agreeded?"**

 **"Yes Professor"**

Sighing he left the Room of Requirements. As he was walking to Great Hall lost in thought he heard a muffled scream coming from a fourth floor classroom. That was strange. Investigating the scream he found a door shoddily warded. Mostly privacy and stinging wards.'Wait a minute' He thought reexamining a nastily and nearly perfected ward 'Thats a cruciatis ward'. Enraged at such foul and dark magic he violently ripped down the ward and blew the door in. Inside he saw something that made his blood boil. Draco, Theodore Nott, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise Zabini holding down a naked girl who had clearly been forced. Reacting Quickly he cast a wide range slicer that Decapitated Goyle and Zabini and took off Notts arm. Spinning he banished Malfoy into a wall and stunned Crabbe. All said and done hed done it in five seconds. Conjuring a blanket he walked to the girl a covered her up before sending a Patronus to Dumbledore. With surprising speed for a Wizard 200 years of age he arrived in the classroom in less then a minute. Angry and Glowing with power that only his young apprentice and Tom Riddle matched he strode over the dead bodies and to his apprentice who was trying, and failing to comfort a young blonde, whom he recognized as Slytherin Fifth year Daphne Greengrass.

Stopping in front of the pair he spoke softly to her "Miss Greengrass. I am terribly sorry about what has transpired here. The ones left alive will be punished to the fullest extent of the law. For now ill need your statement on what transpired and the why. Harry my boy I need you to take this filth to the Floo chamber. Bound and Stunned. After words send a a memo to Minevera too call in Madam Bones and the Aurors. Send Fawkes with a note requesting the Greengrasses an return here to give your statement." Harry nodded and left to do as his master said. The Slytherin way of course.

Back in the unused classroom Daphne had started her tail, not with out the aid of a calming draught however. "I was looking for Potter after Id heard hed been telling the truth about the Dark Lords return. With my father dead from the last war I knew it was only be a matter of time before i was forced to serve him unless I fought beside Potter. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. Out of nowhere Zabini came looking for me. We were talking for a moment before I noticed a shadow from behind. I was grabbed. I tried to scream but I was caught off by Malfoy. I was dragged in here where Nott Goyle and Crabbe were waiting. They physically tore my clothes and smacked me around before holding down and saying this was revenge for being denying them before. Thats when Potter burst through the door and killed them. He conjured a blanket and tried to comfort me after sending off some whitish blue spell." by the time shed finished her tale the Aurors had arrived along with Snape and McGonagall. They were all livid. None as much as Severus though. 'They dared to try such a thing upon one under MY protection' Snape thought with his hand slowly inching towards his wand.

"Dont do that Severus. You'll find the Aurors would be forced to arrest you for murder" Harry stated as he strode into the room with two very pale Greengrass parents and the Lord of Greengrass, who was turning purple in rage.

"Ah Harry. Perhaps you can explain how you stumbled upon this?"

"Of course Headmaster. As you know Ive been holed up on the seventh floor since Sirius died. I was heading toward the Great Hall when i heard a scream. Tracking it with magic it led me to hear. I felt wards active. At first i thought a couple Seventh Years were Celebrating Graduation. Until I felt a stain of Dark Magic in the form of a Cruciatas ward. I ripped through them and blew the door in and saw what was happening. I cast a wide range slicer known as the Executor. I then banished Malfoy into a wall and stunned Crabbe. The rest you know." Harry said emotionlessly. The Aurors were staring at him shocked. The greengrass parents were holding their daughter. Dumbeldore was waving his wands while Severus took notes of what Harry was saying. Madam Bones and Lord Greengrass were speaking quietly. Eventually Madam bones turned and asked the unspoken question in the room.

"Mister Potter where did you learn this level of magic?" Harry was about to lie his way out when Dumbledore did the Unexpected.

"I taught him. Hes my Apprentice. Well until tonight. Harry Im sorry to say this now but i believe i have nothing left to teach you. Tonight you take The Oath. Its high time i step down as The Grandmaster and just teach." Harry was shocked and confused. There were nonorder members here. "I see that look Harry i but a blanket confundus on the Aurors about the Order. Madam Bones Lord Greengrass His son and daughter in law are all on the Council."

Harry nodded "Of course Master. May i retire until the Ceremony?" Dumbledore nodded and Harry left and headed to his dorm rooms and crawled into bed quickly falling asleep.


End file.
